3) Heart Beat
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 3: Bagaimana mereka bertemu yang berlanjut saling melempar nama satu sama lain. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 3**

 **Heart Beat**

 **.**

•

•

Yoongi berjalan di sepanjang trotoar yang terlihat padat dengan pikiran yang mumet. Matanya menatap sekeliling demi memindai wajah mereka satu persatu, barangkali sosok yang terus memaksanya untuk datang kesini sudah menampakkan wajahnya. Tapi nihil. Ia hanya melihat mereka yang terlihat tertawa riang dengan keluarga ataupun kekasih di samping mereka. Beberapa tampak sibuk mengambil foto, salah satunya di sebelah Yoongi ini.

"Emm... Permisi, bisa tolong fotokan kami?" Seorang wanita dengan wajah kikuk mencolek bahunya. Terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari Yoongi dengan senyum keibuan. Atau memang sudah ibu-ibu?

Yoongi menarik kedua sudut bibirnya agar tersenyum hingga netra gelapnya tenggelam di antara lengkungan matanya yang menyipit. Membuat wanita di hadapannya menatap tertarik. Tidak tahu saja dalam hati Yoongi sedang menghitung berapa persen lagi kesabarannya tersisa. "Boleh, boleh."

"Ah, terimakasih. Tolong pegang ini." Si wanita menyodorkan Cannon dengan versi terbaru yang langsung di terimanya dengan sigap lalu keduanya menuju ke arah kerumunan yang sedang berkumpul. Keluarganya mungkin. "Tolong carilah pencahayaan yang bagus dan pastikan seluruh anggota keluargaku terlihat semua, oke?"

Yoongi meringis, berpikir jika Cannon di tangannya ini ia lempar ke kolam di sudut sana apa akan menurunkan harganya. Sangat tidak bisa di perintah adalah sifat Yoongi sejak ia di ijinkan melihat rupa bumi pertama kali. "Hana... dul... set!"

Dan Yoongi tidak tahu apa ia memiliki bakat memotret atau apa, tapi hasilnya tidak buruk. Malah mendapat pujian meskipun sama sekali tidak merubah mood Yoongi.

Setelah puas mendengar pujian mereka mengenai jepretan yang di ambilnya, Yoongi lalu melangkah ke arah salah satu bangku panjang yang memang tersedia untuk para pengunjung yang ingin duduk.

Oh iya, saat ini Yoongi sedang berada di salah satu taman yang baru saja di buka untuk umum. Sebenarnya Yoongi sama sekali tidak ingin memiliki jadwal untuk berkunjung kemari jika saja salah satu sahabatnya, Hoseok tidak merengek seperti bocah empat tahun di hadapannya demi mendapat anggukan Yoongi agar mau menemaninya kesini.

Yoongi duduk dan membiarkan angin musim semi menerbangkan helaian cokelatnya dengan nakal. Berapa pejalan kaki lain yang tanpa sengaja memperhatikan Yoongi sedikit terpesona. Terkhusus untuk remaja perempuan. Bagaimana tidak, Yoongi duduk layaknya model yang sedang melakukan photo shoot dengan kaki kanan yang menumpang di kaki kiri dan tangan kanan yang ia letakkan di sandaran kursi sementara tangan lainnya ia rebahkan di atas paha. Wajahnya yang tercetak tegas dengan bibir sewarna darah dan hidung mancung memberi nilai tambah, belum lagi di tambah efek angin yang membuat kedua mata Yoongi menutup konservatif.

Oh, terbekatilah mereka yang berhasil menangkap pemandangan ini.

Yoongi sendiri di tempatnya tidak menyadari, atau malah sengaja tidak menyadari dan memilih menikmati angin semilir. Ia tidak menghitung berapa menit matanya tertutup, tapi mungkin sedikit agak lama sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali menampakkan bola matanya dan segera merogoh ponsel di saku jeans hitam miliknya. Beberapa remaja terlihat salah tingkah dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak peduli.

Jempolnya ia ketukkan di atas layar saat sebuah panggilan lebih dulu menyapa.

"Kau dimana?"

Yoongi melewatkan napas berlebihan dari hidungnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok, ringan sekali. "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, hypher, dimana kau?"

Terdengar suara ribut-ribut kecil disana, Yoongi tebak pasti Hoseok masih di apartemennya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menyugar rambutnya. Sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Tapi beberapa remaja yang tadi kepergok memperhatikannya terlihat memekik dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Aku sedang mengurus sesuatu disini ... sedikit sibuk." Hoseok menjeda kalimatnya dan menyahut salah satu pertanyaan yang sepertinya di berikan untuknya di seberang sana. Lalu terdengar suara benda berdebum di lantai. "Tidak, sangat sibuk."

Yoongi mengernyit demi mencerna kalimat Hoseok. "Apa kau masih di apartemenmu?"

"Ya, mmm, tidak."

Yoongi membenarkan cara duduknya saat di rasa punggungnya pegal. "Ya! Katakan dengan benar!"

Lalu terdengar suara ribut- ribut lagi sebelum suara Hoseok kembali memenuhi gendang telinganya. "Ya, aku di apartemen. Dan tidak, tidak di apartemenku. Sekarang aku sedang di apartemen Namjoon."

"Siapa?"

"Namjoon."

Alis Yoongi mengerut sekilas. Berusaha menggali informasi tentang siapa si Namjoon itu. "Namjoon mantanmu itu?"

Di dengarnya Hoseok menghembuskan napas berlebihan, dan Yoongi sedikit jijik akan itu karena ia langsung teringat kuda. "Ya, ya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemennya? Kalian baikkan?"

"Itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa di jelaskan di- astaga! Sudah berapa lama aku menghubungimu?! Tagihan pulsaku akan membengkak! Dan kita batalkan saja acara jalan-jalannya, ya? Bye!"

Yoongi baru akan menyela namun kalah cepat dengan sambungan telepon yang di putus sepihak. "Dasar kere."

Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. Wajahnya sedikit mengeras lantaran menahan emosi sedari tadi. Ia sudah luntang-lantung macam orang tidak punya tujuan disini selama hampir dua jam demi menemani teman hypernya itu dan kemudian di batalkan sepihak pula. Jika tahu begini Yoongi sangat amat menyesal menginjakkan kakinya disini.

Kakinya ia bawa berdiri. Berpikir untuk pulang adalah yang terbaik daripada terus berdiam diri disini dan membuatnya semakin kesal. Yoongi tidak suka keramaian fyi. Ia bahkan betah terus mendekam di dalam apartemennya yang di penuhi buku sastra daripada berjalan santai dan membeli kopi di kedai meskipun hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari pintu apartemennya sendiri.

Yoongi menatap lurus ke depan dengan rahang yang bergerit saat pekikkan remaja-remaja disana menggempur pendengarannya.

Bruk.

Sial! Apa lagi sekarang?

Yoongi terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang sedang korban atau malah tersangka tabrakannya tersungkur di bawah dengan brosur-brosur tercecer di bawah. Yoongi sama sekali tidak berniat membantu. Ia hanya akan meminta maaf lalu segera pergi saat pemuda yang sibuk menyambar brosur-brosur disana berdiri.

"Ma-" kata-kata Yoongi tersangkut di tenggorokan saat matanya tepat menatap ke wajah pemuda bersurai hitam pekat di depannya. Tanpa sadar napasnya ikut tertahan lalu di susul dengan dirinya yang tersedak.

Tersedak hanya karena menatap wajah pemuda itu?

•

•

Jimin sibuk berlari kesana-kemari dan menawari brosur pada setiap orang yang melintas di depannya. Kakinya sebenarnya pegal dan sepatu Nike yang di kenakannya sama sekali tidak nyaman. Sedikit kekecilan karena ia meminjam punya Jongkook. Jangan katakan Jimin tidak modal, oke?

Jimin akan melebarkan senyum yang tersemat di bibirnya saat tangan-tangan mulia itu bersedia mengurangi lembaran di genggamannya. Itu berarti tugasnya akan segera berakhir dan ia bisa segera mengendarai Ducati-nya pulang. Ia lelah dan butuh istirahat, sangat.

Saat jam menunjukkan angka dimana matahari tepat berada di atas kepala, saat itu juga Jimin merasa pandangannya sedikit memburam dan kakinya melemas. Ia butuh air, atau sesuatu yang manis karena perutnya terus meronta meminta pasokan glukosa untuk menahan lapar.

"Sial, aku lapar dan brosur ini malah masih tersisa banyak."

Jimin memang mendapat tugas sebagai salah satu anggota teater di kampusnya. Ia sebelumnya bersikeras tidak ingin ikut bergabung dengan drama yang akan mereka bawakan musim ini. Hanya bekerja di belakang layar. Jimin berjanji akan melakukan apa saja saat Jongkook, si ketua menatapnya penuh pertimbangan Minggu lalu di aula kampus. Ia bahkan rela menjadi pengantar kopi ataupun bubble tea untuk mereka yang sibuk melatih peran mereka di atas panggung. Lalu dua hari lalu ia kembali mendapat panggilan dari Jongkook dan menyuruhnya untuk segera datang ke kampus. Bahkan berteriak padanya untuk menembus hujan dan berakhir tubuhnya basah kuyup, termasuk sepatunya yang mengakibatkan dirinya terkena masuk angin dan harus mengenakan koyo di punggungnya.

Lalu berakhirlah Jimin di taman ini, menjadi seorang seles brosur untuk drama mereka Minggu depan.

Jimin menatap vending manchine tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan mendapati dirinya terus terpaku pada salah satu botol berwarna oranye berisi minuman jeruk segar dengan bulir mengiurkan. Jongkook memang memerintah dirinya untuk segera menghabiskan brosur ini dan melapor padanya. Tapi sebodo, Jimin haus dan butuh botol itu sekarang. Membeli minuman botol disana tidak akan memakan waktu berjam-jam.

Jadi yang Jimin lakukan berikutnya adalah mengambil langkah cepat tanpa memperdulikan ramainya tampat ini. Jimin baru saja akan berbelok saat bahunya di hempas kasar hingga keseimbangannya mengawang dan membuat bokongnya meluruh ke bawah.

Jimin memaki dalam hati saat buram itu kembali menyerang matanya, dan lebih parahnya lagi brosur di tangannya malah tersingkap kemana-mana. Ya Tuhan, hanya demi sebotol minuman jeruk dan badannya harus terantuk besi.

Eh, tunggu. Besi atau orang?

Lalu saat Jimin mengangkat badannya, ia menemukan seorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat menyilaukan yang menatapnya seperti melihat hantu. Jimin sadar kedua kakinya masih menapak tanah tapi kenapa pemuda di hadapannya bereaksi seperti itu.

Jimin yang risih melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yoongi. Berharap orang di hadapannya masih memiliki jumlah nyawa lengkap yang tidak sedang berkeliaran kemana-mana.

"Hei ... kau mendengarkan? Halooo? Permisi ..."

Yoongi menemukan dirinya tersentak saat telapak tangan mungil Jimin berlarian di depan wajahnya. Apa dia baru saja melamun? "Eh, err, maaf."

Jimin memberikan senyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Santai, aku juga tadi tidak memperhatikan jalan."

Yoongi kembali terdiam setelah membungkus rapat senyum simpul milik Jimin di memori terdalamnya. Entah kenapa Yoongi sangat ingin menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak di luar kendali saat ini. Demi dewa senyuman milik Jimin sangat amat manis. Oke, hentikan kealayanmu, Yoon.

"Hei, kau kembali melamun."

"Ah, maaf, em..."

Jimin yang mengerti langsung saja menyodorkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari brosur. "Jimin. Park Jimin."

Yoongi tersenyum setelah mendapatkan nama Jimin. Lalu tangannya secara refleks membalas jabatan Jimin. Terasa hangat. "Aku Min Yoongi. Senang bertemu denganmu, Jimin."

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Apa Yoongi merasa pertemuan mereka karena saling bertabrakan ini menyenangkan? Tapi kemudian Jimin memilih mengeluarkan suara tawanya. "Ya, Yoongi-ssi."

"Tidak, tidak. Yoongi saja."

Yoongi melonggarkan tautan tangan mereka sebelum benar-benar terlepas karena Jimin menarik tangannya. "Baiklah, emm ... Yoongi. Atau harus aku panggil Hyung?" Alis Jimin kembali bertanya, sedikit ragu akan ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku dua satu tepat dua bulan lagi."

Jimin membolakan kedua matanya, yang secara tidak sadar membuat perut Yoongi mulas. "Aku sembilan belas, Yoongi Hyung."

Yoongi Hyung? Terdengar lucu di telinganya.

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Mengabaikan para pejalan kaki lain yang sebagian dari mereka memperhatikan interaksi mereka. Bagaimana tidak, mereka sibuk bertukar nama di tengah-tengah jalan untuk pejalan kaki.

"Apa itu?" Jemari ramping milik Yoongi menunjuk ke arah brosur di tangan Jimin yang terlihat tidak tersusun rapi. Jelas saja, karena Jimin memungutnya serampangan tadi.

"Ah, ini?" Jimin mengangkat brosur itu seakan menguatkan pertanyaan Yoongi. "Ini brosur drama kampusku. Aku di tugaskan untuk menyebarkan ini dan harus habis paling lama pukul... aduh, jam berapa sih sekarang?" Jimin terlihat kebingungan karena selain tidak mengenakan arloji, ponselnya juga berada di dalam ransel.

"Jam satu kurang delapan."

"Oh," Jimin manggut-manghut sebelum kembali membolakan matanya, terkejut akan sesuatu. "APA?! Aish kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Yoongi hanya mengecilkan bahu tanda tidak tahu apa-apa. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan wajah yang memelas. Yoongi jadi ingin menjadikan Jimin gantungan kuncinya sekarang. Imut sekali. "Aku di beri waktu menyebarkan brosur ini hingga pukul dua dan jika belum habis poinku akan di kalikan."

"Heh?"

Respon Yoongi yang lemot mau tidak mau membuat Jimin mengeluarkan senyum miring andalannya. Tidak andalan juga sih, soalnya Jimin lebih sering tersenyum ramah daripada menyeringai. Tipe ramah gitulah.

"Hyung mau bantu 'kan?"

Perasaan Yoongi saja atau memang Jimin sedang melancarkan jurus merayunya sekarang. Oh uh, perut Yoongi jadi semakin mulas. "Bantu apa?"

"Ini." Jimin menyerahkan semua brosur di tangannya kepada Yoongi lalu kembali tersenyum lebar. "Sebarkan ini ke semua pengunjung, eotte?"

Aih, sudah di bilang Yoongi ini tidak suka di perintah, tapi sekarang yang di dapati justru Yoongi yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Thank you, hyung. Cha, sebarkan di sana, di kumpulan gadis-gadis yang sedang berkumpul macam teri itu." Jimin mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah kerumunan yang tadi ia katakan. Tapi fokus Yoongi sama sekali tidak berada di tempatnya. Ia malah sibuk memandangi jemari Jimin yang terlihat gemuk berisi.

Duh, jarinya saja imut begini.

"Hyung? Dengar tidak sih?"

"Aku dengar, Jimin."

"Fighting!" Jimin menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali sebelum berjalan menjauh. Tepatnya ke arah vending mechine yang sempat ia lupakan.

"Eih, kau mau kemana?"

Jimin berbalik saat Yoongi mencekal tangannya. Memberi Jimin tatapan bertanya karena Jimin berjalan menjauhinya. "Ketahuan Hyung tadi tidak mendengarkan aku. Aku haus dan akan membeli minuman sementara Hyung menyebarkan brosur di sana."

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya malu. "He'eh. Kau menyusul, oke?"

"Roger! Sudah cepat sana!"

Jimin lalu kembali berjalan ke arah vending mechine dengan Yoongi yang masih diam terpaku menatap punggung kecil Jimin yang tertutup kemeja kotak-kotak. Dalam diam Yoongi menyentuh dada bagian kirinya dan merasa ada yang berdetak kuat di sana. "Oh, jantungku."

Dengan langkah dan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya, Yoongi berjalan ke arah kumpulan remaja itu. Melupakan bahwa remaja-remaja itulah yang sedari tadi terus mengamatinya dengan pekikkan heboh dan suara penggosip yang berisik. Melupakan bahwa seharusnya ia merasa kesal karena Hoseok dengan seenak giginya membatalkan janjinya lewat telepon.

Dan mungkin setelah melewati sisa waktunya bersama Jimin disini, ia akan membawakan Hoseok beberapa kotak susu pisang sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Terima kasih karena sedikit banyak Hoseok ikut andil soal pertemuannya dengan si imut Jimin.

•

•

 **.**

 **Fin.**


End file.
